Red Baby Eyes
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: Germany and Italy go to visit Gilbert's gave every Sunday. This time however they find a new small country standing at the grave looking at them. And this new nation has white hair and red eyes. GreIta and baby Gilbert. Mama!Italy, no mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig stood in shock. He was visiting his brother's grave like he did every Sunday afternoon but today he stared in completely and utter shock. Normally he would come and dust off the grave, lay down the flowers he brought and talking for a little while and then go home to Italy who was now his wife.

He had seen others here. France and Spain came once or twice a month. They would have come more if their work would let them. Ludwig had buried his brother's little chick neck to him. The poor animal had been immortal as some nations have immortal animals, but the chick had died with a broken heart.

Now standing there. A month before Christmas was something he never thought he would see. Not moving an inch but just staring he heard Feliciano coming over talking happily about the pasta he was going to make when they got home when he stopped and stared too, eyes opening in shock.

"Ve…"

Not saying anything Ludwig slowly got on one knee, placing the flowers down on the ground with out breaking eye contact with what was on the grave. There sitting at the bottom of the grave was…

"Come here…" Ludwig said as softly as he could mange. "Come on now…"

"L-Lud-Ludwig th-that's…!"

"Shh,"

Feliciano closed he mouth but couldn't stop staring at…

* * *

><p>He had woken up from a deep sleep. Or was it a nap? Opening his eyes he felt the cold cement he was laying on, but the clouds! Oh the clouds were beautiful! Slowly sitting up he blinked. Where was he? Better yet who was he?<p>

Yawning he looked around. What a strange scary place. Standing up he looked down and at his bare feet. They were cold. The only thing he had on was an over long black shirt. Rubbing his airs he turned around looked at the grave stone.

He walked around trying to keep warm and watched as people came and went talking to loved ones. Once couple came with a child and he watched them the whole hour thy were there. Going back to the tombstone he woke up at he sat down behind it on the grass. Wiggling his toes he smiled. He heard the ground crunching. Standing up he peeked around and saw a man coming towards the grave. Stepping out form behind he was going to leave but the look on the man's face made him freeze.

The man stared at him fro such a long time that he got bored and sat down with a plop. The man had someone else with him who had a similar reaction. Then the blond tried to urge him to come to him.

Standing up he took slow careful steps. He was cold and alone and this person seemed familiar but from were he didn't know. When he got closer he began to see just how small he was compared to him. Then he frowned when he was pulled into a tight hug.

"…Breath…" He gasped helplessly.

"Bruder! Mein gott, I never thought I would see you again,!"

The child looked confused at blue eyes stared into his. "…B-b-bruder…?" He stuttered trying to sound out the word.

"Ja! How did this happen?"

"H-ha-happen,"

"Gilbert?"

"G-Gi-Gilbert,"

It struck him. Prussia didn't know who he was or why he was here… then that meant. "A new country…"

"C-c-country,"

"Ludwig? Could it be that he has a new country?"

"Lu-lu…" The small child who was indeed Prussia tried to say.

Standing up with his brother in his arms, he took off his coat and wrapped it around him. There was no mistake it was Gilbert. The only Nation in the world that ever and only had white hair and red eyes. The only albino for that matter.

"Feli, hurry, we need to go,"

"Right,"

They ran for the car and got in. Ludwig handed the small child who was only a baby. Maybe two at best. Just a small toddler who had been left there for who knew how long. A week? A few days? They drove to their home when Italy screamed.

"Stop!"

"What?"

"There! Stop at that store!"

Ludwig looked confused. "We can't stop,"

"We have too!"

Ludwig stopped the car and was handed his brother as Feliciano jumped out of the car and raced inside. Twenty minutes later he came out pushing a basket filled with stuff. Getting out of the car he walked to the trunk where his wife was putting stuff in the trunk.

"What is this?"

"He's a baby, Ludwig. He has no clothes, nothing warm, no toys, and is wondering why us strangers just picked him up. I bought sometimes we'll need. Oh, I bought a car seat too! It's dark blue with yellow belts and blue buckles. Here I'll put it in the car-"

"Nien! I'll do that… here, hold him."

"Ve,"

* * *

><p>Gilbert played happily with the bubbles in the bath. He popped the bubbles in awe and then started to push the toys around. A small boat sailed in the bath tub.<p>

Sitting on a stool next to the tub was Feliciano smiling as he watched him play. The water was low of course but came to the toddler's waist. It had taken them a few hours to get everything a child needed. Or what he knew they would need.

Earlier he had forced Ludwig to stop the car in front of a store to buy some things for him. Now he was wearing an apron incase baby Gilbert started splashing. Laughing when the albino made a bubble hat and then sneezed making it fall off.

"Come on, Gilbert. Time to get out,"

"O-o-out,"

"Yes,"

Feliciano grabbed the towel and picked up the small child. Drying him up he took him to his and Ludwig's room. Sitting him down on the bed he pulled the bag over that had little kid clothes. He found on that fit. It was perfect.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hun…"

Smiling he picked him up and took him to the kitchen. The large kitchen had a play pin that he also picked up and put him in it. Hearing the happy squeals at the toys he turned to the stove to make something for them to eat.

Then he stopped. Gilbert probably didn't even know what food was. Going back to the pen with a little piece of cheese and his apron on he crouched down and smiled.

Red wondering eyes looked at him and then at the food, confused. He took it and chewed it unsure and then began to devour it.

"Gilbert, slow down! You'll choke!"

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before everyone found out about him. It was even known that the New Prussian Empire was there and most of who lived there mainly called it Prussia.<p>

Since he was a toddler it was arrange that since the reborn nation could live with Germany and Italy since it was such a hard task to raise a child nation. Since he was so small he wasn't allowed to go to the world meetings but it was clear that everyone knew about it and Germany was less then pleased when France and Spain showed up right after he got home from the meeting to see it was true.

"He won't recognize you," He told them as they followed him up the stairs. "He's pretty much like a human child."

France and Spain said nothing but continued to fallow. When they got to the room Germany opened the door. Italy was sitting there on the floor with Gilbert in his lap, reading a story. The little red eyes looked up.

Germany waited for some idiotic shouts from his brother's friends but to his shock they said nothing. Just looked on as if trying to find the old Gilbert in there. Then something happened that Germany wanted to die form Shock.

"France. Spain. Friends." Gilbert said pointing and hurried over and hugged one of each other legs.

"Mon ami!"

"Mi amigo!"

"How do you know them?" Germany shouted. Prussia still ran from him!

"Ve, I showed him old pictures… he liked them the most so I thought him their names…"

That was a great disappointment for the trio but some relief for Germany. After forcing the idiots out his house several hours later he saw the Gilbert had laid down on the carpet of the stairs and was a sleep.

Scooping him up he took him to his bed. The small bed was plain. They hadn't had a lot of time to get everything but tomorrow Feliciano was going to take him shopping.

Italy sat the baby Gilbert into the cart and buckled him up. "There, ve, What would you like?"

"Like,"

"Ve," Italy smiled pushing the cart around.

"Ve,"

Giggling, Italy pushed the cart around picking up things from the baby section. Grabbing a training potty. To their surprise Gilbert knew how to use the bathroom but he had such a hard time getting on one and fell in way to many times.

"There. Let's get you some more clothes,"

"Clothes,"

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Dinner!" Was the happy shout.

* * *

><p>Germany came home and tripped over all the stuff Italy had bought. "Italy!"<p>

"In the kitchen!"

Running in he saw Gilbert sitting in the high chair reaching out to him smiling and laughing. Smiling he picked him up and then looked over at Fili cooking.

"Shouldn't we eat something else besides Pasta?"

"But Gilbert wants pasta!" He whined.

"No, he doesn't. Gilbert what do you want to eat?"

"Pasta!"

"ITALY!"

"VE…!"

An hour later they we're eating pasta… again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was inspired from oXCookieMonsterXo's fanfic. it was a side pair but it spun into an idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig was going over some paper work in his study when he heard the sound of a toy jiggling. Looking to the side he smiled. His brother sat in the large play pen playing and going through toys. It was no surprise when he had chosen a yellow chick plush as his favorite toy and carried it around everywhere. It was half his size.

He stopped working to watch. How strange that his older brother was now so young. Just a child again. The albino had no memories of his past. Long ago he remembered waking up alone and afire and he remembered Prussia being there smiling and tears in his eyes. Later he regained some memories of being the Holy Roman Empire.

Despite what everyone thought, Gilbert raised him well, read to him often, fed him on time, clothed him, made sure he was safe. To be honest if his brother had been a women he would have thought he was his mother. A really good one. Dorky, but good. For some reason everyone saw Gilbert as a bad parent. True Prussia liked to have fun so what if he did go have fun once in a while? He took great care of him and now…

Now Ludwig would take care of him.

"Gilbert, are you hungry?"

Gilbert looked up from the block tower he was stacking up. Little red eyes looked over at him and then up in thought before shook his head and went back to playing.

Going back to his paper work he wondered how Italy was doing in his country and with his paper work. Reaching for another file he started on it. When he was done he stretched out and looked over the play pen.

He wanted to laugh. Gilbert had surrounded himself with stuffed animals and was hiding in them with his plush Gilbird.

Standing he walked over and pretended that he didn't see him and laughed when he heard a giggle. "Where did you go Gilbert?"

More giggling fallowed.

"Well, I'm off to bed."

The little child jumped out of the toys and ran to the side holding out his arm whining as the other one held the plush chick. Laughing he picked him up and put him on one of his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Two and a half years later Ludwig stood outside a private school scowling. It was clear he was upset. Next to him Italy was standing there holding the now, they assumed four years old, Gilbert who was holding the now one forth his size Gilbird toy, also looking stressed.<p>

"This is ridiculous." Germany stated.

"I know that both of us can't teach him everything and he needs to go to school and he isn't old enough to go to our kind of school so… this was the next best thing, ve," there was worry in his voice.

Ludwig growled as he walked ahead with them on his tail. Gilbert chatted happily. Now that he had learned how to talk completely and with a very advanced vocabulary according to everyone they meet. But Gilbert was a country, not a human. But it was dangerous with how the world was today that they just kept that from him.

Gilbert had been so excited to get to his class tat he ran most of the way there with his parent's behind him. He hoped into class and stared in awe.

"Oh, hello,"

Gilbert looked up. ""Hi! I'm Gilbert,"

"Nice too meet you Gilbert,"

"It's nice to meet you too person,"

"Gilbert! Don't run off like that!"

Feliciano scooped him up. Gilbert giggled held on. "I'm sorry about that. He takes off a lot when he's excited. Are you his teacher?"

"Yes, and you two are…?"

"Ludwig and Feliciano Beilchmidt,"

"Oh, you must be his father,"

"I- uh, Ja."

No need to let the human in on it. Soon Gilbert was sitting down at his own desk with his stuffed animal sitting on his lap. He waved good bye to his 'parent's' and looked at the teacher.

* * *

><p>"Is it lucky that England gave us the potion for his red eyes, huh?"<p>

"Ja, now they just look gray to the human's.,"

"Do you think he will be alright by himself?"

"Ja… Come on, we'll come by later and check on him.

The second they got home they had a message waiting for them from the teacher. Both frowning they turned back to get back in the car and drove to the school.

* * *

><p>Gilbert wrote his name down on the piece of paper. They had been told to draw something they liked. Gilbert drew Gilbird on the paper. He made sure that he got the right shade of yellow. Then he stopped. He should write down something too. Looking up in thought he started to scribble down some things he learned from his mama.<p>

"What lovely coloring, Gilbert," Said his teacher as she walked by and then she stopped. Blinking she frowned and went back to the child's picture. "What?"

"I drew Gilbird!" He said holding up his stuffed animal and then pointed to the words. "And I wrote a poem,"

"Uh…"

This little kid, only four and a half had drawn such a good picture with only crayons and then wrote a poem. Not only did he write in German but also rewrote it in Italian.

"I want to show this to my Mama,"

"Gilbert, you know how to write?"

"Ja!"

"Who thought you?"

Gilbert looked confused and then looked at her. "My daddy and mama. Mama likes to paint and reads to me every night and daddy show me how to write new words all the time! I have a diary too! But I can't tell you where it is because you might read it."

"Amazing…"

"No, it's awesome,"

* * *

><p>"What did he do?" Ludwig asked with a sigh.<p>

"Do you know what his IQ is?"

Feliciano put his finger to his mouth. "It's pretty normal. We work with him but he still has some trouble with spelling,"

"Sir… he's four and have the levels of a collage student!" The teacher squealed. "I wanted to talked to you about moving him up so he can be challenged."

Ludwig almost cursed himself. He forgot that nations could hold so much more then humans. He folded his arms. He wasn't sure if he could trust Gilbert alone with older humans. But then again maybe it would jog his memories. Maybe.

"Ja, that will be fine-"

"NO!"

Both the teacher and Ludwig jumped and stared at Feliciano who was frowning and Ludwig noted unusually mad.

"You can't move him up! He's fine where he is."

"But, Sir, Gilbert would be able to be challenged with his gift for knowledge and he would be fine, I assure you,"

"No!"

"Feliciano, maybe we should let him. Besides maybe he'll like it-"

"I. SAID. NO!"

With that Italy turned on his eyes, tears threatening to come down his face as he walked into the classroom, picked up Gilbert who greeted him happily.

"Mama!"

Then he stormed to the office and sigh him out of school. Forever. Taking all the paper work and the records of the child he left the school with Ludwig behind him calling out to him. However it seemed the Italian was mad. For what he didn't know. Something set him off.

Ludwig thought he would be alright since he had the car keys and Italy didn't. When he got to the car he saw a note on the window.

'Took a cab. Italy.'

* * *

><p>I have nothing to say<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ve, getting angry is so exhausting…"

"Mama, look! They have new books! Can I get some? Please?"

"Si," Italy smiled as he walked hand in hand with the little child Gilbert. "Which ones would you like?"

"The new ones."

Gilbert let go of his hands and ran up to the books and started to pick out the ones that hadn't been there the last time.

* * *

><p>At the check out Gilbert was happy at the fine new books. He was lifted up and put into the basket where he started reading. Italy giggling at the excited eyes that started reading the books. Gilbert was hardly growing despite the fact he and Ludwig had him a very healthy diet. He hated the word. Life style eating habits; he liked better. Still Gilbert was still small and underweight by five pounds and for a child that small it showed.<p>

As he walked through the store he wonder what he would say to his lover. Sorry was the best thing. He felt bad but he couldn't stand it if they separated Gilbert from the other children. Gilbert was a small child now. Way back then he had heard that Gilbert didn't always have fun and games. It was mostly grueling work and barely had a childhood. Now he wanted him to enjoy his new life.

Since he was micro nation now… then if someone wanted to…no. Him and Ludwig would protect him. The small child was their's now. Ludwig had Gilbert back and he had something he wanted for such a long time.

A child.

"Mama? Mama?"

"Huh? Ve, sorry, Gilbert! What is it?"

"I'm hungry,"

Smiling he kissed the small forehead. "What do you want?"

"Pasta!"

"Pasta!"

* * *

><p>At some pint Gilbert had fallen asleep and Germany had found them. It was easy since he knew they would both be eating pasta. Picking up his brother he held his hand out to Italy who looked ready to be yelled at. S mile and took his hand and they left together.<p>

Other then that nothing more was talked about the school. Now they needed to find a new school.

* * *

><p>Germany took his work with him to the study. As he passed a window he stopped and looked out. Italy sat on a stool in the garden painting and right next too him on a mini stool next to him Gilbert was painting too. Only defiance was that his brother was finger painting.<p>

Smiling he continued to watch to for a few more minutes before going to his study. Sitting down he started. Some hours later he was done and he lock the files up for tomorrow. Standing he went back to the window. Now the too where eating a snack and Gilbert was now clean form all paint.

Turning he went out sit to join them. Gilbert greeted him by hugging his leg. He was so small still. Smiling he picked him up and threw him in the air as his brother laughed as he flew and came back down.

"Ludwig, would you like some grapes?" Italy held out some.

"Thanks you," He sat down. "What are you two up too?"

"I'm going on an adventure! It's so awesome because I have an awesome new outfit!"

They watched the child run off to return about ten minutes alter dressed like he was going hunting. His Gilbird was now on his back. On his back?

"I don't remember it being a backpack."

"I made it into a backpack for him. It's getting too small and he sometimes forgets it,"

"Good idea,"

They talked while Gilbert went on his pretend hunting. Hiding in some bushes he peeked out. Somewhere in this garden- no this forest he was in was a beast waiting to be hunted. Crawling around he looked at another bush before sneaking towards it.

Looking back and forth he dove into it hiding. Peeking out he wondered just where he could find an animal to hunt. A rustle made his eyes go wide. What was this feeling? Low. Get down low. Hurrying onto his stomach he looked. A chicken was walking by. How'd a chicken get in here?

It looked around. Gilbert slowed his breathing as best he could. Something took over. Eyes wide he crawled slowly. The chicken pecking at the ground and then he lunged. He didn't know what he was doing he just knew that he had to do it. His body told him that the chicken was food, food meant he wouldn't stave, and that he would live through the night. Flashed shook in his mind as he gripped the chicken's neck.

* * *

><p>Germany and Italy looked up eyes worried when they heard a chicken shriek. They jumped up and ran to the noise when they heard a sickening snap. They rounded the coroner to see Gilbert with his eyes opened in shock and mouth open. A dead chicken in his hands., but he wasn't looking at the chicken. He was looking into nothing as if seeing something that wasn't there.<p>

"Gilbert…" Italy gasped.

"I need to eat… it's too cold." The child muttered still in a daze. "Need firewood."

"Italy, it's a flashback!" Germany said snapping Italy out of shock.

Germany removed the dead animal and shook his brother gently. The little child didn't seem to notice. Instead tears rolled down his eyes as he mumbled things about the dark and wars. Now concerned he tried to remember just what his brother did for him all those years ago.

Before he could shake the boy again Italy came around him and scooped him up, holding him tight. "It's okay, we're here," he whispered softly. "Mama's here, your okay, shh… wake up, wake up, come on now, it's alright…"

""Ma… mama…?"

"Yes! Come on look at me," Italy said again trying to hold his own tears in. "I'm right here… there, do you see me?"

"…Ja… did I fall a sleep?" Gilbert asked his eyes heavy.

"Yes. Did you have a nightmare?"

"J-ja, and it was scary and I was all alone and-and- there was strange people shouting in the woods…"

"Shh… let's go in side, ve?"

"Where's Gilbird, mama?"

Ludwig hid the dead chicken and grabbed the stuffed animal and handed it too him. "You two go inside. I will be there shortly."

As they left he looked at the dead bird. Gilbert wouldn't have kill it on purpose like that. It must have been back when Gilbert was Prussia. Judging by how he snapped the chicken's neck it must have been when he was a young child nation. Back when Prussia was a grand nation.

The first flashback was bad and this hunting game that was meant for fun was what triggered it. Disposing of the chicken he deicide there would be no more games like this one for a while. Walking inside he found Italy holding a sleeping Gilbert.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes… He doesn't remember it anymore. I'll lay him down,"

"That is good. Ja, lay him down. He might stay a sleep all night,"

* * *

><p>The next day Gilbert had no memories about it but they didn't let him go outside. Too risky. Inside they got him more reading games and books. So the albino spent all his days reading. And the next day and the next until a week had gone by and he was suffering from lack everything to do with the outside world.<p>

To make it worse he wanted to know why,

"Daddy?"

"Ja?" Ludwig had gotten used it. "What is it?"

"I'm I a bad child?"

"What?" Ludwig jumped up and rushed to him kneeling to he could somewhat level with his brother. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't have any friends and I haven't gone back to school and… I look strange! No one has white hair and red eyes like me!"

Ludwig felt a bad for his bruder. He was grabbing his snow white hair and tugging at it. Tears slipped down as he continued to cry and tell him how some people saw him and looked at him like a monster.

"How about we go out? Would you like to go for a ride?"

"An-and get ice cream?"

"Ja,"

"O-okay.. But I need to wear sun glasses!"

Half an hour later all three of them were in the car with Gilbert happily eating his ice cream cone. Next to him his bird had an empty cone. Hard to explain to the woman who looked confused when they bought two, one with out the ice cream.

"Feliciano,"

"Hm?"

"I was looking at some private schools and I found one that I think you might like-"

"No bumping him up."

"Ja,"

They drove in silence until they stopped at this new school. Getting down he tried to get Gilbert's hand but Italy snatched him up and held him close like if his touched him it would move him a grade up. Sighing they went in.

Gilbert liked the school. He wondered around the classroom as the headmaster gave them a tour. They took Gilbert in for testing. He scored higher then everyone on and the headmaster was overjoyed.

"Wonderful! You are gifted young child!" He said.

It was then that Italy picked up Gilbert and moved away from the man, holding him close. Glaring into the man's face to make his point that Gilbert would not get more work, will not be going to a higher grade, will not be placed a gifted child.

Germany sighed. He had no idea when Italy got so protective but he had. It seemed he was trying to shield him from something. After a talk they got his brother sighed up an they headed home, with Italy still mad. It wasn't like him and went they got back Germany saw Italy rush into the house and come back out with his car keys. And Gilbert.

"Where are you going-"

"Out! We're going out! Get in the car, Gilbert,"

"Are we going to the mall?"

"Yes."

Gilbert cheered as he was buckled in. "Is Daddy coming?"

"No. He has the school paper to finish filling out. Say good bye,"

"bye bye! I will bring you back a bouncy ball!"

Germany watched. Why was Italy so upset about this school thing? Sighing he pulled out a small box. One time when Italy was out he had Gilbert chipped.

He lost him twice and he wouldn't lose him again.

* * *

><p>AN: I forgot to put that I don't own Hetalia so I don't own Hetalia!


	4. Chapter 4

Well sitting at the mall Italy was feeling depressed. He hadn't meant to get upset but he did. Sitting down eating some pasta he had bough ten he watched as Gilbert ran around the play area. They had used some potion so he eyes were gray right now instead of red. His hair remained as bright white as ever and some people questioned it and he simply told them it was the way he was born.

Taking a bite he watched Gilbert slide down the slide before running back up to do it again. Smiling a little he closed his eyes. What was he going to do? Gilbert wanted friends and wanted to go out often but his white hair and red eyes would cause attention. The potion didn't last forever.

Then he was worried. Gilbert was having flash backs. He would cry and scream and sometimes throw a fit without knowing why. Italy had hit it from Germany. He knew his lover wouldn't be able to handle seeing his brother like that no matter how strong he was this was something that would cause him too much stress.

Looking up he froze. "Gilbert?"

Italy stood wide eyed. He looked around and then rushed around the play area calling out his name. some woman who were watching their children helped.

"Gilbert!"

"Mama…"

Turning around on his heels he saw Gilbert laying on his back eyes closes heavily and he was breathing shallow. Tears rolled down the side of his face.

"Gilbert! Shh, come on, I'll take you home…"

"My king…"

"What?"

"King Fritz… where is he?"

Italy froze. "What...?"

It was when that Gilbert snapped out of it and sat up looking around. Then his eyes landed on his hands and noticed the lack of his bird and then looked up at him. Tears started to fall.

"I lost Gilbird!" he sobbed.

"Ve, don't cry, I will find him for you,"

Picking him up they looked around found the bird sitting next to a drawing mat, which was a dry erase board . Smiling Gilbert took the bird and insisted he hadn't cried. He was just sweating form his eyes. Italy laughed and started to leave when he stopped. Looking at the drawing mat he knew what had caused this flash back.

On the board was a drawing, a very childlike but very good one of Gilbert when he was serving His king. Firtz was on his thrown and smiling and beside him a little further back was Prussia.

Without saying a word he reached over and started to get rid of it. Memories were causing Gilbert to pass out and become sick. The normal hyper child would have bounced back right away but now he just stay in his arms as if he had drained of his energy .

"I'm tired…"

Feeling his heart fall Feliciano hugged him and thanked the mothers for the help and left. Gilbert couldn't even say 'I'm tired.' but I tired.

Worrying he was almost out of the mall when a hand touched his shoulder gently. Looking up at Ludwig he let the tears fall down.

"He's sick…"

"Come on Italia, let's take him home,"

"Okay,"

* * *

><p>Y^Y<p> 


End file.
